Chapter 137
This is the 137th episode of ''unORDINARY''. Summary Late at night, Blyke stands outside the Boys Dormitories, waiting and thinking back to the Remi's near death at Volcan's claws. The thought of what might of happened had he and Isen failed to save her eats away at him. Arlo soon arrives, having agreed to a late-night meeting with the Jack. Blyke asks for advice on how to be a good King when he inherits the title following Arlo's graduation. He adds that he has doubts on leading when his ability and fighting style is so predictable when compared with other high-ranking students. Arlo responds to Blyke's concerns by telling him he didn't become a Royal through luck. Just being the strongest male in their grade is qualification enough for being King. All he would need to do is refine his strength, skill, and ability, and retain his top ranking position. Others would soon naturally follow his lead (save for the rebellious wave of new freshmen). Blyke realizes that he, Isen, Remi and Seraphina all enrolled in Wellston at the same time, amazed that Arlo managed to keep such a powerful influx of new students under control. He then recalls the trouble he and Isen caused as freshmen. In a flashback sequence, Blyke confronts Isen for staring at him, which the latter denies. Just before a fight breaks out, a familiar blonde second-year student steps in and tells them to take their fight outside of the cafeteria. The two first-years ask who the blonde is and why they should listen to him. The student introduces himself as Arlo, the King of Wellston High. After a moment of silence, Blyke and Isen burst out laughing at the short student calling himself King. Angered by the lack of respect, Arlo snatches a fork out of the hand of a student eating lunch. This choice of weaponry fails to intimidate the two freshmen, until the sophomore tosses the fork with enough force to get it stuck to the wall behind them. Arlo demands the two meet him outside immediately, and Blyke responds by saying he'd never lose to the before pipsqueak him. Despite Blyke's bravado, Arlo easily wins and teaches the freshmen a lesson in humility. Back in the present, Blyke apologizes for his behavior back then. Arlo dismisses Blykes actions as a young upstart, remembering he had much bigger issues to deal with at the time. He recalls that upon ascending to King, nobody wanted to unite under him. This was all due to Rei's insistence that everybody should be treated as equals. He made high-tier students to go easy on low-tier students, whom Rei encouraged to aspire to greatness. While powerful students obeyed the orders of the then-King, they secretly waited until he finally graduated. After that fateful day, everything went to shambles. High-ranking students rejected Rei's entire legacy, including the successor he trained to take over. Following only their own whims, they vented their pent-up frustrations on weaker students, who fruitlessly fought back thanks to Rei's encouragements. With everyone divided and at each other's throats, Arlo struggled to get everything back to order. He decided he had to track down every problem-causing student and beat them back into their place. This story stunned Blyke, and left him thinking that Rei's actions may have nearly ruined Wellston. Arlo did not hold anything against Rei trying to show everyone a more altruistic approach to life. But he adds that Rei should have known that certain rules can't be changed, and that the hierarchy is the only thing standing between society and chaos. Blyke begins to get overwhelmed by the thought of how he might handle such a situation. Arlo tells him that it's only natural for someone to not to new how to approach a sudden challenge, and how they handle it what distinguishes them. He tells Blyke to stop worrying for now and to focus on improving himself, which Blyke agrees to do. The next day, a student demonstrates his ability at Cecile's request. After he does so, she dismisses the confused student. After he leaves, the school's glowing-eyed masked attacker appears from around the corner. Cecile tells him he should have plenty to work with. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Joker Arc